PROMESA
by AngelSaru
Summary: En el fic veremos como todo en lo que creía Harry solo fue mentira, desde un principio fue engañado, pero no solo él se dará cuenta que se había equivocado creyendo en lo que no es. Un resumen mas largo lo encontraran dentro del fic.


**RESUMEN**

¿Qué pasaría si una vez más Harry se diera cuenta que fue engañado y manipulado?, recordando de esa manera a su antiguo Director a quien respetaba y llego a querer como un verdadero abuelo. Pero ahora ya siendo adulto casado con Ginny y con tres hijos, descubre que todo lo que le rodeaba no era lo que creía, que desde un principio fue engañados por todos los que él amaba, todo por sus deseos de poder, riqueza y llevados por la envidia, pero por desgracia ya era demasiado tarde, él estaba muriendo y aparentemente ya nada podía hacer para cambiar las cosas, había sido muy ingenuo y había creído en las personas equivocadas.

Pero quizás no era demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas para Harry, durante años luego de a ver derrotado a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado (Voldemort), existía alguien o algo siguiéndolo, vigilando lo en cada momento en donde estuviera y al ver lo que sucedía con el Niño-que-vivió-y-venció, de alguna manera se llenó de odio y deseos de venganza por lo que había vivido y ahora estaba muriendo a manos de quienes había confiado, pero más que odio y deseo de venganza, el deseo de querer protegerlo y cuidarlo era más grande, pero para él era imposible ayudarlo solo le quedaba mirar como el gran Héroe y salvador del mundo magico moría a manos de los que se hacían llamar "El lado de la luz", sintiéndose impotente e inútil por primera vez, deseando de todo corazón poder ayudar a Harry y cambiar ese destino tan cruel lleno de engaño y soledad que había vivido a causa de la maldita profecía.

Todas las imagines del fic podrán encontrarlas en mi face **AngelSaru Fanfics** , espero les guste el fic y estaré esperando sus comentarios.

 **NOTA DE FANFIC**

Aquí les dejo lo prometido, un fic por a ver llegado a los cien amigos en el face, el cual espero les guste. Este fic será un poco diferente al ser enfocado hacía otro personaje, la verdad no sé si ya se escribió un fic parecido a este, aunque no lo creo y esto se me ocurrió hace tiempo solo no encontraba el momento para escribirlo y me pareció buena idea usarlo en este fic como regalo a ustedes, aunque la verdad lo pensaba hacer más largo, pero podría usarlo como una introducción o inicio de la historia, si les gusta podría llegar a continuarla, ustedes lo decidirán si tiene o no continuación.

Por último este fic será más narrativo con diálogos casi inexistentes, solo hacía partes del final lo encontraran.

Recuerden los personajes de **Harry Potter** no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para dar vida a mi loca imaginación. Y perdonen los horrores, digo los errores ortográficos que sean a ver.

 **NOTA INCIAL**

Bueno aquí les dejo algunas aclaraciones para facilitar la lectura y perdonen nuevamente los errores ortográficos que puedan a ver, espero disfruten del fic.

\- Las conversaciones serán en negrita.

\- Los pensamientos en comillas ejemplo **"No puede ser".**

\- Las palabras importantes de esta manera **dentro de estas.**

\- Si al final de una palabra es encuentra un ***** lean la nota final allí aclarare su significado ok.

\- Creo que estas aclaraciones son suficientes, perdones los errores que puedan existir y espero les guste el fic, estaré esperando sus reviews.

 **PROMESA**

 **Capítulo Único: DESCUBRIMIENTO-LA PROMESA**

Ya habían pasado varios años de haber finalizado la guerra y que Voldemort había sido vencido, todos los que estuvieron involucrados en esa cruel guerra y sobrevivieron a esta, donde murieron tantas personas de ambos lados tanto como personas inocentes, han seguido adelante con sus vidas, muchos de ellos formando nuevas familias al contraer matrimonio con la persona elegida. Entre ellos se encontraba el Salvador del Mundo Magico, Harry Potter, quien se había casado con la hermana de su mejor amigo, Ginebra Weasley "Ginny" con quien había tenido tres hermosos hijos James, Albus y la pequeña Lily (Imagen en el Face), además de su adorado y lindo ahijado Teddy (Imagen en el face), llevando una feliz vida aparentemente pero nada era como el había pensado, había sido engañado desde el principio por sus supuestos amigos y eso lo estaba descubriendo en esos momentos, lástima que no lo había descubierto antes de casarse con su "Linda y dulce esposa", lo único bueno de ese matrimonio eran sus hijos, solo esperaba que estuvieran bien sin él ya que por su ingenuidad o idiotez todo había terminado para él sin que lo supiera, ya nada tenía solución era muy tarde para ello o ¿Quizás no?, podría tener ayuda de quien menos hubiese imaginado y tener esperanza de una mejor vida.

Harry había salido fuera del país por motivos de trabajo, sin tener la menor idea de lo que le esperaría a su regreso, había llegado antes del viaje a su casa queriendo darle una sorpresa a su esposa, pero la sorpresa se la había llevado él al llegar. Hubiese preferido mil veces encontrar a "Su linda esposa" en la cama con otro hombre, que haber escuchado de sus labios y a su hermano Ron, a quien también consideraba como un hermano planeando como deshacerse de él, tuvo que reunir todo su autocontrol tanto como para no salir de donde estaba para enfrentarlos o irse de allí, pero su sexto sentido le decía que debía quedarse y escuchar lo que decían, que había más por saber, por ello decidió quedarse a escuchar hasta el final, haciendo desaparecer su presencia para no ser descubierto.

Y como siempre su intuición no se equivocaba, no podía creer todo lo que había escuchado, había sido engañado desde un principio por los que creía que eran sus mejores, amigos y familia, nunca lo habían querido lo único que buscaban de él era su fortuna, conseguir un poco de gloria y fama a través de él, y la posible guerra que sabían que se avecinaba, eso que sin contar que la persona que llego a respetar más y llegar a querer como un abuelo lo había manipulado todo desde lo ocurrido con sus padres, lo de sus tíos, el mantenerlo ignorante de todo lo que se refiere al mundo magico, a causa de todos los sucesos él se sintió inferior a todos, con temor de no encajar en ese mundo y sobre todo no ser capaz de cumplir con lo que esperaban de él, y con eso conseguir que sus "Seres queridos" lo abandonaran, ese era su mayor temor. Pero la realidad era otra nada de lo que creía era verdad, toda su vida fue manipulada por los demás con el fin de obtener lo que deseaban, pero no sería así él se asegurará de que pagaran por todo, ya que tenía la ventaja de que no sabían que fueron descubiertos.

Después de escuchar todas esa cosas imposible de creer, salio de la casa sin que se diera cuenta nadie o eso pensaba pero la verdad es que si había alguien o algo que sabía que estaba él en ese lugar escuchando todo, como también nunca lo dejaba solo siempre acompañándolo a donde iba, llegando a conocerlo como a nadie lo había conocido.

Una vez que salió de su casa decidió ir a un lugar tranquilo para pensar con calma lo que haría con toda la información que había obtenido a escuchar a ese par, ¿Quien hubiese pensado que el lugar que había elegido para pensar seria el parque que se encontraba cerca de donde fue digamos "criado por sus familiares". Luego de estar por un par de horas sentado en aquel lugar, ya más tranquilo sintió que ya era hora de comenzar con sus planes y evitar con las ambiciones de su supuesta familia.

De esa manera se apreció en Gringotts, no dejaría que ninguno de ellos pusieran sus manos en su dinero, debía dejar todo en orden por si las cosas salían mal y por alguna razón perdía la vida, si eso sucedía debía proteger a sus hijos y ahijado, no los dejaría en sus manos. Al llegar allí procedió a hablar con el mismísimo Gerente para poner todo en orden, realizo su testamento dejando a cada uno de sus hijos una bodega y una propiedad donde podrían vivir alejados de Ginny y compañía, esto mientras a un eran menores de edad, al cumplir la mayoría de edad recibirían todo lo referente a los Potter, tampoco olvido a su ahijado, a elle dio una bodega perteneciente tanto de los Potter como el de los Black, el resto de la fortuna Black se lo entregaría a Draco Malfoy, no había necesidad de darle algo a Andy, ya que estaba seguro que Draco lo haría, ya que al finalizar la guerra se fue acercando a ella como familia que eran. Y él paso a buenos términos con su antiguo nemesís de colegio, es por ello que decidió dejar a una cargo una gran bodega perteneciente a los Potter por precaución, por si alguna razón su supuesta familia lograba apoderarse de la herencia de sus hijos despojándolos de todo, así lo dejaría a cargo de Draco para que se los diera cuando creyera que es el momento, también dejaría la custodia de sus hijos a Draco, confiaba en que él los cuidaría bien, quien diría que llegaría a confiar tanto en ese "rubio oxigenado", ya hace tiempo se había arrepentido de no haber aceptado su amistad y con lo descubierto el día de hoy estaba más arrepentido que nunca, ya que sus antiguo nemesís resulto ser un verdadero amigo más del que creyó ser su amigo y considerar su hermano "Ron".

También con la ayuda de los Goblin y la magia de ellos, logro disolver su matrimonio con Ginny, para que no tuviera ningún derecho sobre su fortuna o trataran de obtenerla por las malas, además puso protecciones a todas las bodegas, solo los que tuvieran sangre Potter podrían entran, además de que lo harían si no estuvieran manipulados por ninguna forma, ya que no dudaba que llegarían a utilizar cualquier medio para obtener lo que deseaban, eso también lo incluía a él por si utilizaban alguna poción, ya que la maldición de imperius o imperio no funcionaba en él, podrían encontrar otra manera para doblegarlo, las protecciones puestas a las bodegas tenían otros propósitos para salvaguardar tanto a su familia como a él, el de su ahijado tenía otro tipo de protección ya que él no llevaba la misma sangre que él, de algo debía servirle tanto poder magico.

Referente a su matrimonio disuelto se mantendría todo en absoluto secreto hasta que él lo hiciera público o en el peor de los casos muriera sería de conocimiento público cuando se leyera su última voluntad, junto con los motivos del porqué, en ese momento se le entregara una carta a cada uno explicando sus motivos, eso incluye a Luna y Neville, del porqué de sus acciones y porque él decidió darle la custodia de sus hijos a Draco, a quien también se le entregaría una carta con todos los detalles solo que a Draco sería ante de la lectura para que estuviera preparado para lo que se avecinaba, estaba seguro que aceptaría con sumo placer lo que le pediría, ya que tenía conocimiento de que seguía sin agradar le los Weasley y solo por lo sucedido en la guerra los trataba con educación, ya se imaginaba todo lo sucedido era darle toda la razón a Draco con respecto a lo que pensaba sobre ellos, más con lo que le había dicho en el tren Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso. ¡Oh! si debió haberlo escuchado y no dejarse llevar por las apariencias, si hubiese sido así no estaría en esos problemas.

Esperaba que todo saliera bien y que no tuviera que morir para que pagaran por lo que hicieron, aunque no era tan fácil de matar, eso debería de saber ya que uno de los magos más poderosos intento matarlo desde que era un bebé, además de recibir dos veces la maldición asesina y sobrevivió, pero aun así eso no quería decir que quería recibir una tercera, no era su idea el descubrir si era cierto ese dicho muggle de "La tercera la vencida", aunque siendo sincero no creía que lo lograran tenía un pequeño secreto que nadie sabía, solo algo muy grave o fuerte haría que no viviera, pero lo dudaba nada podría separarlo de sus seres queridos, aun su instinto le decía que algo malo pasaría, por ello decidió ir a Gringotts para poner todo en orden para prevenir cualquier cosa.

Y la verdad sin que Harry supiera eso sucedería, más pronto de lo que se imaginaba se daría cuenta que la única manera de salva a todos era con su sacrificio, y con ello el quien siempre lo seguía estaría dispuesto a todo por que pagaran por su traición y especialmente por su sufrimiento.

Mientras Harry seguía con los últimos detalles de su plan sus ex-amigos y ex-esposa, también planeaban como deshacerse de él, pero la verdad era muy diferente a lo que Harry creía, ya que los supuestos magos de la luz que proclamaban ser estaban planeando algo muy diferente que solo matarlo para conseguir sus objetivos, sus planes eran más oscuro de lo que Harry podía imaginarse, algo que se llevaba planeando desde su nacimiento al escuchar dicha profecía que fue la causante de todo el dolor y perdida que había sufrido en su vida, sin que lo supiera esa profecía seguía teniendo gran influencia en su vida y futuro, ya que muy pronto descubriría algo que cambiaría todas sus creencias.

Todo estaba preparado para que Harry Potter dejara de existir, sin que nadie supiera que fue lo que realmente le sucedió "Al Salvador del Mundo Magico", solo los que estuvieran involucrados en dichos planes lo sabría, pero no dirían nada ya que habían esperado por mucho tiempo para que eso sucediera, nada podría salir mal según ellos, lo habían planeado muy bien y tenían todo lo necesario para cumplir su misión, incluso Hermione llevaba con ella una cadena con el dije que simbolizaba a las reliquias de la muerte (Imagen en el face), él le fue entregado por Albus Dumbledore para ser utilizado cuando llegara el momento de deshacerse de Harry, este había sido un regalo de su Gellert Grindelwald cuando eran jóvenes a su entonces amante Albus Dumbledore, por lo cual este objeto era de un significado muy especial para Dumbledore, además de que sería la clave de acabar con cualquier rastro de Harry.

Lástima que para aquellos que decían querer y ser familia de Harry, no sabía que él tenía a alguien que lo acompañaba desde hace muchos años, con quien tenía un extraño vinculo, además del gran secreto de Harry que nadie conocía ni siquiera ese ser extraño, pero faltaba poco para que lo descubriera y con ello tener la oportunidad de ayudar al "niño-que-vivió-y-sobrevivió, aunque ahora ya no era un niño".

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero aun así no debería estar sorprendido por los últimos sucesos, desde que conoció a la ahora ex-esposa de Potter supo que no era del todo confiable, pero aun así no esperaba que llegara a planear la muerte de Potter, quizás el que lo engañara aparentando algo que no era para casarse con él y tener una posición y privilegios, que jamás soñó tener al convertirse en la Sra. Potter, no solo por estar casada con el niño-que-vivió sino también por pertenecer a una de las familias más antiguas y ricas de Inglaterra, además que estaba seguro de que ella era infiel, definitivamente la Weasley no era lo que aparentaba o decía ser.

Pero el quien más le sorprendió y seguía sorprendiéndolo era Harry Potter, no era lo que él creía una de las pruebas era lo que acaba de hacer para asegurar el futuro de sus hijos y ahijado, además de contar que al escuchar a su "supuesta familia" no actuó como todo Gryffindor, actuando sin pensar esta vez se había comportado como un Slytherin. Hasta ahora no dejaba de sorprenderlo, por lo cual no sabía que esperar de él, cuando pensaba que actuaría de cierta forma terminaba actuando de una manera muy diferente, solo en escasos momentos pudo lograr acertar/atinar a su comportamiento o reacción, pero aun así no se aburría descubriendo quien era realmente Harry Potter no el niño-que-vivió, hasta podía llegar a presumir que no había nadie que lo conociera mejor que él, ya que ni sus llamados amigos lo conocían de verdad, nunca se tomaron su tiempo para conocerlo, prefirieron hacerse pasar por sus amigos para manipularlo de forma sutil y así conseguir que hiciera lo que quisieran, se aprovecharon de su necesidad de ser aceptado y encontrar buenos amigos, con el conocimiento que tenían de él y sus necesidades, supieron conseguir todo lo que quisieron con suma facilidad.

Hasta ahora no se arrepentía de haberse tomado el tiempo de conocer a Harry Potter, aunque tiempo era algo que le sobraba no podía hacer nada por más que quisiera, por algún motivo estaba atado a Potter, donde este iba él lo seguía no tenía opción de ir a otra parte, lo único bueno de eso era que gracias a ello lo llego a conocer, descubriendo que Potter era alguien totalmente diferente a lo que él creía, si lo hubiese descubierto antes quizás las cosas hubiesen sido diferente, aunque "¿A quién engañaba?" en esos momentos no se encontraba en la mejor situación de a ser algo incluso de ayudarlo, siendo que ni así mismo podía ayudarse, no estaba en condiciones de ayudar o proteger a nadie como era el caso de Harry.

Potter o mejor dicho Harry, ya que sentía que tenía el derecho de llamarlo por su nombre luego de tanto años de conocerlo se lo daba, era en cierta manera muy parecido a él, sus vidas tenían mucha similitud y pensar que incluso los cayeron en las manipulaciones del viejo decrepito y senil sin darse cuenta, lo único malo que encontraba de estar unido a Harry era cuando él tenía sus momentos íntimos con su "Esposa", detestaba no poder desaparecer en esos momentos, no tenía opción que escucharlos cuando lo hacían por lo menos quien sea que lo retenía junto con Harry le daba la oportunidad de alejarse unos metros de él y no tener que ver solo escuchar, lo que menos quería era estar muy cerca de esos dos en aquellos momentos le asqueaba escuchar cómo se entregaban mutuamente, esa maldita pelirroja no merecía tener a alguien con una gran capacidad de amar y perdonar incluso a sus enemigos como lo hizo con Malfoy perdonándolo, él merecía algo mejor alguien que cuidara de él, que lo comprendiera y quizás que viviera algo parecido a lo de Harry, definitivamente alguien como "Él", pero que estaba pensando ¿Desde cuándo pensaba de esa manera acerca de Harry?, ¿Desde cuándo lo veía de esa manera?, no eso no podía ser o ¿sí?.

Aun así eso era imposible, tanto que no podía ayudar a Harry le tocaría verlo morir si los planes de ese trío cumplía con su objetivo y era algo que no deseaba, quizás tiempo atrás hubiese esa estado feliz de verlo muerto, pero ahora ese no es el caso, no desde que recupero la razón y ya no estaba loco, había recuperado la cordura una vez que despertó y se dio cuenta que estaba unido a Harry, que de alguna manera al morir una parte de él no se fue del todo y se quedó junto a Harry, viendo cómo se fue desarrollando su vida luego de su muerte y descubriendo lo que fue su vida luego de la muerte de sus padres, su dolor por la pérdida de sus seres queridos y .

En este momento ya era tarde para hacer algo, ahora en su estado ya no podía a ser nada por Harry, quien se encontraba rodeado por sus supuestos amigos y ex-esposa. Una vez más fue engañado por los otros, tendría que verlo morir sin poder hacer nada. Ya que había pasado unos días de que Harry descubrió la verdad, por lo que le toca volver de su supuesta misión a cual lo habían mandado, durante ese tiempo Harry puso en orden todas sus cosas, Harry iba camino a Hogwarts a ver a sus hijos e iba caminando, cuando paso por la "Casa de los Gritos" pensando en el pasado, los recuerdos que tenía le pareció ver a alguien en la casa, lo cual le dio curiosidad por lo cual decidió entrar a la casa, porque dicha figura le pareció que era la de Dumbledore, pero eso era imposible él estaba muerto ¿no? Harry lo vio morir, él vio su cuerpo de ese viejo manipulador totalmente frio por lo cual era imposible, pero no podía hacer nada por más que creía que era una mala idea no podía detener a Harry, él no podía escucharlo solo esperaba que todo saliera bien para Harry.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando había subestimado a esos tres, pero como se iba imaginar que le habían puesto un hechizo de seguimiento, por suerte lo utilizaron ahora cuando supuestamente llego de su misión y no antes, por lo que no sabían lo que había hecho estos días, aun así estaba en problemas rodeado por sus supuestos amigos y ex esposa apuntándolo con sus respectivas varitas, ya lo estaba esperando su intuición se lo decía que de esta no saldría, por ello había puesto todo en orden y también estos días se pasó meditando necesitaba respuestas y las cuales obtuvo, sea cual fuera el resultado sabía que sus hijos estarían bien eso era lo importante no importaba lo que pasara con él estaba preparado para morir si ese era el caso.

 **\- ¡Oh! Compañero que bueno verte, te estábamos buscando. Creo que llego la hora de decir adiós.** \- Dijo Ron con una sonrisa maliciosa, los otros compartieron la misma sonrisa que Ron. Harry prefirió mantenerse en silencio, pensando en como salir de allí vivo, ya había intentado aparecerse pero no podía, por lo que había algún tipo de hechizo de anti-aparición. Si intentaba romper dicho hechizo, podrían alertar a sus enemigos, se sentía extraño de cierta manera llamarlos así, cuando hasta hace poco los consideraba sus amigos-familia.

 **\- Siento que las cosas terminen aquí para ti, pero es necesario ya cumpliste con tu propósito en el mundo magico, como el arma creada por el Director Dumbledore al vencer a Voldemort.** \- Dijo Hermione como si nada. Logrando sacar de Harry una sonrisa amarga por las palabras de su ex-amiga, de tan solo pensar en todo lo que perdió a causa de la última guerra y que fue para el beneficio de personas como los que tenía enfrente, lo llenaba de rabia, odio y dolor al recordar a los fallecidos, en Teddy que perdió a su padres porque él fue débil y fácil de manipular, si el verdadero culpable fue él por creer en personas equivocadas. **\- ¿Puedo saber que te causa gracia?.**

 **\- Nada, solo pensaba en todas esas vidas que se perdieron por personas como ustedes o mejor dicho basuras como ustedes.** \- A ninguno de los tres les agrado ser llamados así, menos a Ron, quien siempre fue el más temperamental del grupo y era fácil de ver por la manera que apretaba fuertemente su varita. **\- Y pensar Ron que tu ambición como la de tu hermana fue tanta, que no les importo que Fred muriera con tal de que consiguieran cumplir con sus deseos. Ciertamente debí escuchar a Malfoy y dejar que me enseñe que no debía juntarme con ciertas ba...** \- Harry realizo un gesto tanto en su rostro como con la mano hacia los tres de una manera despectiva y con desprecio, como si fueran inferiores a él. **\- Familias, ahora me doy cuenta que hay mejores que otras como él había dicho.** \- ¡Oh! Si él sabía como hacerlos enojar, más a Ron quien siempre fue un celoso y envidioso, además de ese odio que tenía hacía la familia Malfoy.

Solo unas cuantas palabras más fue lo que necesito Ron para actuar lanzando un hechizo a Harry, para que con ello se desatara la lucha de tres contra uno. **\- ¡Crucio!.** \- Grito Ron enviándola hacia Harry, pero Harry siendo un auror experimentado lo esquivo, enviando un Expelliarmus, lo cual no resulto por hechizo protector lanzado por Hermione, de esa manera había empezado la lucha entre los cuatros, lanzando hechizos por doquier. **\- ¡NO ME HABLES DE FRED!, de tan solo pensar que tuve que fingir que me dolía su muerte, cuando no lo sentía, suficiente tuve con todos esos años soportando a George y Fred con sus bromas, lástima que George no lo acompaño.** \- No podía creer que Ron estuviera feliz por la muerte de su hermano, ¿Qué clase de persona era?, cuando él haría cualquier cosa por su familia. **\- En cuanto al maldito hurón él no es mejor bien que siguió los pasos de su padre, siempre creyéndose mejor que todos, en especial que de mí, él no es nada enfrente de mí.**

 **\- Tienes toda la razón, él haría lo que fuera por su familia tanto así que estuvo obligado a ser un mortifago para protegerlos. No como tú que estarías dispuesto a entregar a los tuyos, por lo tanto es mucho mejor que tú y ellas.**

Las palabras de Harry pusieron peor las cosas, tanto a los tres detestaron escuchar que Draco Malfoy era mejor que ellos "Un maldito mortifago, mejor que ellos", era algo que no aceptarían. Aun así les era muy difícil enfrentar a Harry aun siendo tres, debían hacer algo pronto para vencerlo, por más que odiaran admitirlo, Harry era muy bueno por algo había vencido a Voldemort. En medio de la lucha Hermione recordó la cadena del Director la cual tenía una utilidad, para ser preciso era muy importante para el futuro de ellos y que el mundo magico se convertiría en lo que ellos tanto deseaban. En eso Harry escucho que Hermione llamaba al Director Dumbledore no entendía del porque hasta que escucho una vos llamándolo a su espalda que lo sorprendió, volteándose rápidamente hacia la vos, ya que no esperaba escucharlo cometiendo así un grave error al dar la espalda a sus enemigos, quienes aprovecharon para enviarle un Petrificus Totalus dejando a merced de sus enemigos, pero aun así podía creer lo que veía él estaba muerto no era posible que estuviera ahí.

 **\- ¡Harry mi niño!, ¿Tiempo sin vernos?.** \- Harry aún estaba impresionado al ver allí a Dumbledore, él estaba muerto como podía estar allí sentado como si nada (Imagen en el face). **\- ¿¡Oh!?, lo siento no puedes hablar en este momento. Bueno no deberías estar tan sorprendido de verme, ya que como mi querido Tom también pensé en crear un Horrocrux como protección.**

No podía creer que Albus Dumbledore, el gran defensor y representante de la luz, haya creado algo tan oscuro, que tan hipócrita era, pero él no se quedaba atrás con toda su experiencia, como podía ser tan ingenuo o idiota para darle la espalda a su enemigo, ya era tarde para pensar en cómo salir de ahí, porque empezaron a lanzar le maldiciones uno tras otro, no podía hacer nada cada vez se sentía más débil, no entendía por qué no lo mataban de una vez si eso era lo que querían desde el principio.

 **\- Harry~ amor, no tienes ni idea de lo que te espera, lástima que debes desaparecer, para ser te sincera me encantaba estar contigo en la cama eras el mejor de todos.**

Lo que le faltaba escuchar semejante confesión de Ginny, leyendo entre líneas confirmaba que ella le era infiel, con todo lo descubierto no le era difícil de creer, aun así le causaba gracia el sintiéndose culpable por no corresponderle como debía, sin saber que era todo una mentira. Ginny al ver que Harry parecía querer decir algo deshizo el hechizo que lo mantenía petrificado, la cual lo tuvo durante todo el tiempo que recibió los distintos hechizos, el cual no lo dejo gritar por los dolores que sentía, al ser liberado del hechizo fue golpeado por otro un Incarcerous, como si fuera que estaba en condiciones de escapar. **\- ¿Po.. por.. que no me.. ma..tan.. de u..na vez...?.** \- Harry estaba muy débil para hablar.

 **\- Mmm... no dices nada con mi declaración cariño.** \- Pregunto Ginny con tono seductor según ella. Harry rio le parecía ridículo su tono y que pensara que lo podría seducir, tenía tantas ganas de decirle que nunca se sintió nada por ella y por lo cual nunca se sintió satisfecho sexualmente con ella, pero no tenía fuerzas para hablar.

 **\- Creo que ya no puede hablar, que pena.** \- Dijo Hermione burlonamente. **\- Deberíamos continuar no Director.**

 **\- Si llego la hora de terminar con lo que empecé desde que era un estudiante.** \- Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa de triunfo. De esa manera Ron le paso el collar a su esposa para que empezara de una vez, la verdad el verdadero plan no era matar a Harry, sino utilizar a su cuerpo para que Dumbledore lo poseyera, no eran tan estúpidos con Harry muerto había la posibilidad de que los Goblins no quisieran darle su fortuna, pero estando aun "vivo" aparentemente, eso era otro tema Dumbledore tendría acceso en el cuerpo de Harry y también aprovecharía su fama para abrirse paso con los planes e ideales que quería cumplir desde hace tiempo, además que el ser joven nuevamente para Dumbledore solo era un plus.

No podía creer lo que querían hacer con él era peor de lo que pensaba, no podía hacer nada solo ver como colocaban runas a su alrededor formando un circulo y por ultimo colocar el colla por su cuello, una vez hecho eso comenzaron a realizar un cántico y conforme iba avanzando sentía que el dije con el símbolo de las reliquias le quemaba, hasta que se fue incrustando en su pecho, el dolor era terrible y conforme iba pasando el tiempo se sentía más y más débil, comenzaba a nublarse su vista hasta que ya no sintió ningún dolor, todo había terminado pero aun así sabía que ellos no se saldrían con la suya. Por más que Dumbledore tomara su cuerpo, no sería su magia lo que tendría esa se había ido con él al dejar su cuerpo, por lo que los Goblins lo detendrían, todo quedaba en sus manos. Cuando creyó que ya todo terminaba sintió un tirón, ¡Oh! había olvidado su secretito, Albus Dumbledore fue un total idiota al crear un horrocrux utilizando el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte o si un completo idiota.

Era como una pesadilla todo lo que veía y escuchaba, se sentía impotente siendo un mero espectador, viendo como era atacado Harry, escuchar lo que decían toda esa información apenas descubierto, enterarse que alguna vez fue líder y el gran representante de la luz podía ser igual o peor que él al crear un Horrocrux y luego poseer un cuerpo ajeno, hasta llegar a proclamar como suyo. Y el sin poder hacer nada solo ver el sufrimiento de Harry mientras se le iba la vida y el sin poder hacer nada, sentía una gran necesidad de ayudarlo como si ese fuera su deber, como si Harry fuera algo suyo y por lo cual no lo podía dejar ir, Harry debía estar junto a él porque él era... No podía dejar que esto se acabara así, no ahora que descubría que Harry era muy importante para él, de alguna manera gracias a Harry tenía una segunda oportunidad, desde que él despertó junto a Harry, recupero su cordura, volvió a pensar sin estar nublado con el deseo de poder y la locura que domino sus vida esos últimos años guiándolo a su muerte.

Observo el último aliento de vida de la única persona que quizás llego a comprenderlo mejor que nadie por la vida tan parecida que tenían y él deseaba con tanto fervor poder hacer algo para ayudarlo , sentía que con ese último aliento el también se desvanecía, pero de repente el pecho de Harry brillo y con ello sintió un tirón fue transportado a un lugar fuera de la casa, un campo libre se notaba que empezaba a oscurecer el sol empezaba a esconderse, pero lo que le sorprendió no era el lugar sino quien estaba en ese lugar un encapuchado con una guadaña (Imagen en face), ese encapuchado tenía un extraño sentido del humor para estar vestido como si fuera la muerte o quizás si era la ¿muerte?. No entendía lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar y a él, hasta que oyó la vos un poco distorsionada del encapuchado

 **\- Estaba a punto de ir a otro lugar hasta que sentí que alguien me necesitaban más en este lugar que en el otro, pero jamás me hubiese esperado verte a ti, creí que hace tiempo ya me ocupe de llevar tu alma, pero al parecer no fue así. De alguna manera seguiste unido a Harry Potter, quizás tenga que ver que él tuviera un pedazo de tu alma, la verdad es difícil de explicarlo.** \- Por lo que estaba escuchando parece que si era la muerte en persona. **\- Bueno eso no importa, estoy aquí por me llamaste, escuche a tu alma gritando fuertemente por ayudar a quien fue tu enemigo, ¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado, que esto podría llegar a pesar?. Pero la pregunta es ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ayudarlo?**

Eso quería decir que tenía una oportunidad de salvar a Harry, "¿Pero cómo?" podría hacerlo siendo solo un alma. **\- Si no lo estuviera no estaría aquí en este momento, ¿No te parece?.** \- La muerte río con diversión a un estando en una situación en desventaja y estando frente a quien podría ayudarlo, aun así no dejaba de lado esa actitud de querer imponerse, pero no tenía ni un problema con ello, estaba acostumbrado y claro que lo ayudaría, viendo todo lo que ocurrió no estaría mal darle una oportunidad a lado oscuro, ya que la luz no era lo que se esperaba causando mucha perdida no solo las personas también había sufrido la magia misma con esa lucha, no entendía que cada lado se necesitaba, toda oscuridad necesitaba algo de luz y la luz algo de oscuridad, el mejor ejemplo de ello era Harry Potter el no era ni luz, ni oscuro, él era la unión perfecta de los dos lados era magia pura, solo que no pudo desarrollarlo al máximo, no tuvo un aprendizaje adecuado, aun así fue lo suficientemente poderoso para reclamar su herencia mágica sin que nadie supiera.

No pudo para su lengua, solo esperaba que aun así quisiera ayudarlo a salvar a Harry. **\- Te ayudare, solo por dos motivos, uno no creo que nada sea peor de lo que ya sucedió con su supuesta familia y dos algo me dice que eres sincero con tu deseo de ayudar a salvarlo.** \- Al escuchar esas palabras por alguna razón se sintió aliviado con esperanza de que todo saldría bien. **\- Te daré la oportunidad de ayudarlo porque con ello podrías cambiar muchas cosas y para ello deberás prometer que lo protegerás contra todos y cuidaras de él que nada malo le pase, no sé si lo cumplas pero te daré el beneficio de la duda.** \- No entendía de todo sus palabra él ya estaba muerto, como podría cuidar y proteger de él estando así.

 **\- Ah llegado la hora ya no se puede hacer nada ahora, su tiempo a llegado, ahora todo dependerá de ti para que esto no vuelva a suceder, promete que Harás lo que te pido él es muy importante para mí.** \- Con esas palabras una luz verde pareció salir de los ojos de la muerte aun así no se vio su rostro, la luz lo golpeo parecía ir transportándolo a laguna parte, antes de desaparecer por completo oyó por última vez a la muerte. **\- No podre ayudarte en tu viaje estarás solo, para darte una oportunidad he utilizado mucha magia, además de antigua, por lo que me llevará tiempo recuperarme por completo. Recuerda protege a Harry porque él es el Maestro de la muerte, que tengas suerte en tu viaje Tom.** \- "¡¿QUE?! Harry era el Maestro de la Muerte. ¿Y sobre todo de que viaje, hablaba?". **\- Mmm... Creo que olvide hablarle sobre el viaje, bueno ya lo entenderá es lo suficiente inteligente, además no había tiempo, pronto Harry Potter dejaría de existir en forma corpórea.**

El cuerpo de Harry aún se emitía una luz que iba en aumento y conforme crecía Dumbledore comenzó a sentir mucho dolor, pensando que se trataba de la unión con el cuerpo de Harry, pero la verdad era otra iba desapareciendo sin que supiera, a causa de que estaba queriendo tomar el cuerpo del Maestro de la muerte y por lo cual la muerte no lo dejaría así como así. En eso de la luz emerge una figura negra tomando una forma humana muy conocida por los presentes, sorprendiéndolos y asustándolos por que no lo esperaban él cual al verlos solo sonrió antes de desaparecer (Imagen en el Face), con esa sonrisa les dejaba un mensaje de les esperaba mucho dolor cuando los tuviera en sus manos. La muerte veía todo desde el campo donde estaba ya había oscurecido (Imagen en el Face), pensando en se tomaría un tiempo libre de sus obligaciones, quería ver la cara de todos ellos cuando vieran que no le pondrían sus manos sobre la fortuna Potter. Sinceramente esperaba que Voldemort le diera un buen uso a su regalo y deseaba verlo pronto, que no tomara mucho tiempo el restablecer por completo su magia.

Había tenido un día duro al recorrer tantos lugares estaba muy cansado al llegar, por lo cual solo quería dormir pronto estaría de vuelta a Inglaterra y comenzaría a poner en marcha sus planes, entro a su cuarto coloco su saco en un sofá doble que se encontraba enfrente de la chimenea y cuando iba a quitarse su camisa sintió un fuerte mareo, por lo que se sentó en el sofá en ello empezó a envolverle una luz en forma de llamas (Imagen en el face), hasta que los recuerdos empezó a golpear fuertemente en su cabeza perdiendo el conocimiento.

Al despertar sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ahora entendía lo del viaje, la muy maldita muerte lo había mandado al pasado sin previo aviso y para el colmo muy atrás a 1946, faltaría muchos tiempo para que Harry naciera, lo único que podía agradecer era que la muerte no lo envió de vuelta a Hogwarts, no quería volver a pasar por la escuela, debía tomar todo este tiempo para planear bien las cosas, no podía cometer los mismos errores, además tenía una promesa que cumplir, había alguien quien lo esperaba en el futuro, por más profecía que llegara a existir no dejaría solo a Harry, estaba dispuesto a dar un buen uso a la ventaja que tenía sobre el conocimiento del futuro lo aprovecharía al máximo.

Muy lejos de donde se encontraba Voldemort, específicamente en Inglaterra dentro del ministerio de magia donde se encontraban todas las profecías que fueron colocadas en esferas, en el momento de su llegada una antigua y olvida esfera llena de polvo comenzó a brillar, había llegado el momento de que empezara a cumplir con su destino.

 **¿FIN?**

 _ **"Prometemos según nuestras esperanzas y cumplimos según nuestros temores."**_

 _ **"Nadie ofrece tanto como el que no va a cumplir."**_

 **NOTA FINAL**

Disculpen la demora en subir este fic, pero no pude hacerlo antes, aun así espero les haya gustado, ustedes decidirán si quieren una continuación o no de fic.

Besos...


End file.
